Vacation in Love
by tiger94
Summary: A quick trip for the holidays, the "family" enjoy time together and have fun in the snow. One-shot unless you want more...Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs sighed and shifted in his seat, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. He'd been driving for over five hours and, despite having stopped for refreshments his butt felt like it had been trampled by a stamped of rhinos. He glanced at the sleeping form next to him and cleared his throat loudly. When this didn't work he decided a more direct approach.

"Er, honey?' he began to say in a sweet voice." In order to navigate properly, it helps if you're actually AWAKE!"

Jen was jolted out of her slumber by the shout; the map slipping from her lap and landing on the floor. "Wha...?" she asked groggily, rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you? Gibbs asked with his unique grin, she loved so much.

"Jerk," Jen muttered under her breath as she tried to stretch in the small space of the car. Gibbs eyes slowly traced her body with his eyes. "Its not like that you need me to navigate," Jen continued, her voice still clogged with sleep, "we're following the others".

Gibbs shrugged and winked at her before he glanced in his mirror before changing lanes to mirror the movements of the cars in front of him. " We could get separated, traffic is always bad during the holidays. Besides I need you to keep me awake."

"That fills me with some confidence," Jen said sarcastically, as she rested her hand on his hand." "You know, I did offer to take over awhile ago."

Gibbs smirked, "ya but you wouldn't want me as the passenger."

"I think I could handle you," Jen said as she kissed his cheek.

Gibbs smiled and looked at her and winked, as he turned his attention back to the road he suddenly hit his breaks causing their luggage and gifts to slide of the back seat and on to the floor. "Geez, McGee, give a guy some warning."

They saw McGee, who was driving the car in front of them, raise his hand in a kind of backwards apology as Abby smiled out the back window. Then they indicated to take the next exit.

"I hope none of them want their gifts in once piece," Jen said as she tried to pick up all the gifts and put them back up on the seat.

XXXXX

Night was falling by the time the group reached the large log cabin. It was a welcomed sight; the flicker of firelight coming from within. Pine trees enclosed the cabin on three sides, providing some shelter from the winter wind, and an icy blue lake stretched off in the distances. As the three couples climbed out of the two cars, the front door opened and Ducky appeared; smiling from ear to ear.

"You made it."

"Did you ever doubt us?" Tony asked with a grin as everyone was unpacking their trunks.

"I did with McGee's driving skills" Gibbs called out from behind his trunk.

McGee turned to him and raised his hands. "Don't look at me; that was all Tony and Abby's fault."

Tony, who was starting to walk towards the house stopped and asked, "what did I do?"

McGee opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he did or rather didn't do until he saw Gibbs staring at him with a very unimpressed look. Jen looked up at Gibbs and watched as his expression fall into a smile as they quickly walked towards the cabin.

Ducky clapped his hands together and walked down and took some of the packages Ziva was carrying. "Lets get you all inside, its freezing out here."

Half an hour later, having unpacked and settled into their room, Gibbs and Jen wandered into the main living area; which was being kept warm by a crackling fire. McGee and Abby were already curled up together on the floor playing some kind of card game. Tony and Ziva were also curled up next to them watching a movie on Tony's lap top.

"Wheres Ducky?" Jen asked as she led Gibbs over to the couch. They heard a soft bit of music somewhere down the hall and heard Ducky singing along with the music. "Never mind." Jen said as she sat next to Gibbs on the couch.

"You think he needs help" McGee asked.

"Not sure, I will go and find out" Jen said as she climbed from the couch, much to a very displeased Gibbs.

Gibbs saw that she managed to put a little extra sway into her walk as she went down the hall towards the kitchen. Gibbs stood and went to the fire place as he stepped over the group on the ground watching a movie. He stood there and poked at the fire as he looked at all the pictures Ducky had on the mantle.

Forty-five minutes later Jen came out and announced that dinner was ready. She took ahold of Gibbs hand and lead him to the dining hall as the other two couple quickly followed. Once everyone was seated around the rather large table Ducky quickly picked up his wine glass and offered a toast. Tony grumbled and quickly lifted his beer as did the fellow members. Ducky finished his toast and with a clank of his glass on Jenny's food was dished out. Quickly that cabin filled with laughter as the "family" ate together on their first night of the Christmas vacation.

As they all moved back to the living room from the kitchen Abby quickly put up a hand towards Jen and Gibbs. They both looked at the goth with a confused look until she pointed up wards and giggled.

"You can't argue with tradition," Abby said cheerily, as they both looked up at the sprig of mistletoe which was dangling above their heads.

Gibbs looked like he was about to argue, but Jen simply shrugged and pulled him in to a full lip-lock kiss. Ducky who was sitting in a wing back chair next to the window simply smiled, while McGee turned a light shade of pink as he saw his boss and boss's boss kiss.

Tony began to make gagging sounds and yelled, "STOP, STOP we just ate."

Gibbs quickly gave him his stare and motioned for Ziva to slap upside his head. Without any hesitation a loud WHACK was heard and a small mumble from Tony as he rubbed his now sore head.

Gibbs grabbed Jen's hand and lead her to the couch they were sitting on earlier and cuddled up. The room had a comfortable silence except for the occasional pop from the fire in the fire place. Twenty minutes passed and as expected Abby became restless from the silence and asked if they could play a board game.

The three other young agents quickly nodded their head in agreement as the idea sounded fun. Ducky quickly got up and went to the coat closet and grabbed out an old favorite, Taboo.

Gibbs groaned as he hated playing games but smiled none the less as the teams were set up. It was decided that it would be Gibbs, Jen and Ducky on one team while Abby, Ziva, Tony and McGee on the other. The game began with the younger team going first, Ziva was the one giving the hints while Jen was there to make sure she didnt say one of the "forbidden" words.

As the games ended it seemed like the older team had beat the younger team hands down. Tony argued that Gibbs and Jen can read each others mind and said that they had some how and Gibbs stared at him and then looked at each other and improvised having a conversation, it ended as Gibbs turned toward the younger agent. There were a few muffled sniggers and Ziva wrapped her arm around Tony to console him.

Abby quickly got bored with this and looked towards the window, she became ver excited and quickly grabbed McGee's arm and pulled him towards the door. The rest of the group watch as she swung the door open and pulled them both into the now covered front lawn. She quickly laid on the ground and began making a snow angel as McGee sat on the steps and watched. Quickly Tony and Ziva followed outside and began to have a snowball fight with McGee and Abby.

Jen, Gibbs and Ducky all stood on the steps and watched as the younger agents were laughing and having fun. Ziva spun around with her arms up in the air laughing as Abby quickly chucked snowballs towards Tony. McGee came up to the steps and offered a hand to Jen asking if she would like to join. She smiled pulled on her coat and joined them throwing a snowball towards Tony who was crouched behind one of the cars. IN return Tony threw a snowball as Ziva quietly crept up behind him and dumped a huge pile on him. He quickly jumped as it hit him and danced like a crazy man as snow fell everywhere. Jen walked back over to where Ducky now sat and looked confused as she didn't see Gibbs anywhere.

Little did she know Gibbs was sneaking up behind her and pulling her into a tight bear hug as he pushed her into a big pile of snow. She let out a scream and pulled him in with her.

Abby stopped saw what happened and began to laugh as she came and jumped in with the couple, soon the others followed and they were all there laying in a pile of snow laughing.

Ducky quickly took this opportunity and took a few pictures, he chuckled and said "this is something I want to remember."

Finally as the cold got to the group they all filed back inside and to their bedrooms to change.

Ducky went back to the kitchen and began washing the dishes from earlier that night. As he put the last dish away he put a kettle full of water on the stove and sat waiting for the water to boil so he can make some hot cocoa for everyone. As he sat he thought back to the nights adventures from dinner to games to snow and the vacation was just beginning. He was brought out of his thoughts from a very high pitched whistle coming from the stove. He poured himself some water and added a teabag to it and walked back out to the living room. He found McGee and Abby Cuddled up on one side of the couch and Ziva and Tony cuddled up on the other side. They were all quietly watching some movie that he didn't really want to watch. He went to his usual spot in his high tip wing chair and began to read one of his books.

Gibbs and Jenny quietly came down the stairs and looked in to see that the agents and Abby had all fallen asleep on the couch and Ducky in his chair lightly snoring. Jenny smiled at the group and took a picture as she and Gibbs walked past to the patio. Gibbs thumb ran across Jens knuckles as he looked deeply into her eyes. He had fallen in love with those eyes, he smiled at her as she smiled back at him. Gibbs let go of her hand and reached into his coat pocket and handed her a box. She gasped as she saw this.

"I know Christmas isn't until next week but, I had to give you this" he began to open the box to reveal a diamond necklace. He quickly began to put it on around her neck, he fastened it and fixed her hair. Her hand reached up and held on to the necklace as he came back in front of her. He looked back into her eyes and saw that they were swimming in tears. He quickly ran his thumb across her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. She returned the kiss with passion and when they broke for air she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he played with her hair looking out into the winter night sky.

"I love you" she whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like that for another twenty minutes until they both got cold and as they walked back inside they saw that the gang had all went to bed, so he grabbed her hand ran his thumb across her knuckles and they both headed for bed. Excited to see what would happen the next two weeks. As the ascended the stairs the light caught the necklace and it sparkled just like the bright sparkles in her eyes.

THE END

Authors Note: Did you like it?

The characters don't belong to me the belong to CBS

Just borrowed them for my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long for this update, I just couldn t find my muse. But I have it back and now am ready to roll. As always thank you so much and please read and review

It had been exactly one week since they arrived at the cabin, and during the week it was full of exciting adventures for the family. However in that time minimal amounts of Christmas decorations were not hung. Gibbs can we please go get a tree?! Abby asked at just smiled as she saw Jethro roll his eyes. Yes Abby today we will all go out and get a tree Gibbs stated, as he sipped his coffee. Lets go NOW! Abby bounced in her seat as she sipped her Caf-Pow. Lets wait until everyone is up Jenny calmly said.

XXXXXXXX

It was mid morning by the time Tony woke, he got ready as best as one can in a state of semi-conscience. He made his way down stairs to a chorus of FINALLY !After Tony ate his breakfast everyone put on their coats and mittens ready to go out. Gibbs helped Jen put on her coat that he got her at thanksgiving and after a quick kiss everyone went outside. Once Gibbs got outside he could hear his team arguing over who was going to drive what snowmobile, Ducky had three of them so they would all have to partner up. Only problem was Tony, ZIva,Abby and Tim all wanted to drive. As Jen finished talking to Ducky about places that have nice trees that can be cut down she came out and saw Gibbs getting frustrated. She quickly came up next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, he smiled at her. He whistled loud enough so they all would stop, they quickly gathered around and waited to see what he was going to say. We have three snowmobiles and six people, partner up he all quickly grabbed their partner; Ziva and Tony, Abby and Tim and of course Jen and Gibbs. Gibbs handed Tony a set of snowmobile keys and told him he got to drive to the tree but on the way back Ziva gets to drive. He then went to Tim and Abby, he handed Tim the keys and told him the same thing, that Abby gets to drive on the way back. He then walked back to Jen and kissed her, she smiled against his lips before they parted. Everyone hopped on their respective snowmobiles and were off to find the perfect an hour ride they came to a small clearing and saw what looked like a picture from a story book. Abby squealed in delight as she hopped of the back of her snowmobile and trudged through the deep snow. Everyone climbed off and walked towards the tree, it wasn t so big but wasn t so small either. Gibbs grabbed his axe and began to cut it down. It took him twenty minutes but the tree came crashing down to earth, Tony and Tim quickly tied the rope to the trunk of the tree and to Gibbs snowmobile. After a snowball fight between the kids it was time to head back. As everyone climbed back on to their snowmobiles they all were off, Ziva and Abby decided to race and quickly got to far in front of Gibbs and Jenny. Gibbs quickly saw this and turned his head to look over his shoulder, towards Jenny, hang on love, looks like we have to coral us some racers . Jenny quickly wrapped her arms around his midsection and placed her head on his shoulder as he quickly sped up to catch the racers . However when they caught up to them they were not prepared to see what they saw. Gibbs quickly jumped off his snowmobile and ran towards the two snowmobiles that looked like they had been flipped over. Jen quickly followed Jethro as tears began to well up in her eyes. As they both got closer they could hear muffled sounds, to them it sounded like laughter and whimpering. Gibbs quickly rolls the snowmobile back up right and found Abby and Tim, Abby was laughing but holding her shoulder while Tim had a few cuts to his face. He quickly helped them both up and led them towards Jen. Jen wrapped her arms around each of them and whispered something to them. Gibbs then approached the second snowmobile and rolled it off of its occupants. Tony was complaining about his leg and Ziva was complaining about her arm. Gibbs helped them up and they walked towards the others. Once there he looked at each of them and assessed their injuries and deicded that they would all need to be looked at by Ducky once they got home. Gibbs decided that Tim would drive Abby back, while Jen drove Ziva back and finally Gibbs would drive Tony back. Ducky saw them coming and made his way to the front door to greet them and see the marvelous tree they chose. He noticed that Gibbs and Jenny were not riding together and found it rather odd that they weren t. He slipped his coat on and walked down towards the group. Gibbs helped Tony up and inside the house and then he walked back to the rest of the group. As he passed Ducky all Gibbs said was, we had an accident . I see lets get them all inside and I will have a quick look at each and everyone of them Ducky stated. They all walked into the house while Gibbs put away all the snowmobiles and the tree. Once he put away the snowmobiles he looked at the tree, it was bigger than he thought. He took the rope and pulled it towards the stairs, once there he dropped the rope and looked up at the five stairs that were in his way. He climbed the stairs and went in search of someone who was healthy enough to help him, he walked in to the living room and saw his children sprawled across the floor, he took in Tim s apperance and walked towards him. Tim saw his boss walking towards him and stood up, he had an ice pack on his head, Gibbs could see the huge bump and felt bad for asking for his help. Need help boss? Tim asked Ya if we want a tree this Christmas but none of you are healthy enough to help, thanks Tim but please sit down take it easy Gibbs aid in a fatherly fashion. Tim did as he was told. Ducky came up and placed a hand on Jethro s shoulder, he then proceeded to describe the extent of all of their injuries, Abby has a separated shoulder, Tony has a sprained knee, Ziva has a few cuts and bruises and Tim has a couple cuts but not to deep. Now lets get the stuborn tree in this house . Gibbs was about to protest Ducky helping him but before he could Ducky was already outside. He walked outside and the two of them carefully picked up the tree and carried it inside. Jenny was at the door holding it open so they could bring it in to the living room. Once the tree had cleared the doorway she shut it so no cold air could come in to the nice warm house. Gibbs and Ducky were able to place the tree in the perfect place, once standing Gibbs watered the tree. Ducky went and sat down in his favorite chair. Gibbs turned on the Christmas music as he sat and looked at his family. He was finally enjoying a Christmas again.

*That s it for Chapter 2 hoped you like it*

*Read and Review*

*Don t own NCIS just borrowed the characters*


End file.
